


Call

by AkikoFumi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Civil War, Gen, I'm Sorry, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sends the phone to Tony and hopes. Hopes that it will ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479783) by [Hiddlesconda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda)



> Civil War hurt me a lot, but what hurt even MORE were the Metaposts I've found already. Also, I just really wanted to write an unhappy ending.   
> Please pay attention to the tags and the warnings!
> 
> This is super short, haha-

Steve sends the phone and hopes.

He hopes that it will ring soon, that he will get a chance to apologize. To tell Tony how wrong he’s been, about everything. To tell Tony that he is so sorry for hurting him, for keeping these informations from him, for not _trusting_ him-

Steve still remembers the raw pain in Tony’s eyes.

_Did you know?_

 

The sentence echoes in his head, day in, day out. Steve can hear Tony’s voice, can remember exactly how he sounded when he asked. Suppressed anger. Hurt. Betrayal. And the worst of it-

A hint of hope.

A hint of hope that Steve might tell him _No, I didn’t know, I had no idea about this-_

Steve squeezes his eyes shut when the image gets too vivid. For a moment, he can see Tony’s face again, can _see_ his heart breaking, pain and disbelief overwhelming him before rage takes that place.

 

Steve glances at the phone he’s clutching in his hands.

 

It _has_ to ring.

He wills it to do so.

He needs Tony to call him, because Steve knows he has no right to be the one to take this first step.

Tony is the only one to decide whether or not he wants to call Steve. He will call him once he is ready to hear Steve’s apology.

Once he is ready to _forgive_ Steve.

Maybe this day will come, but it’s not Steve’s decision to make. He already made one for Tony before; this will be a mistake he won’t repeat again.

So Steve sits in his room and waits, _prays_ that the phone will soon start ringing.

 

It is a foolish wish.

 

He knows.

He _knows_.

 

Because Tony is dead.

 

Tony cannot call him anymore, will never hear Steve’s apology.

 

Tony Stark is dead, and Steve has killed him.


End file.
